Watching television is much easier today than it was ten or twenty years ago, since many cable or satellite customers now use set-top boxes (STBs) that are more and more sophisticated. For example, an electronic programming guide (EPG) may display television listings for viewing, and may automatically record programs at the customer's selection. These EPGs have become increasingly important in ensuring that a viewer has a pleasant program-watching experience, by providing detailed information on the program options that are available, and by providing users with various options to watch, record, rewind, pause and otherwise manage their television viewing experience.
The additional features are certainly helpful and desirable, but the onset of additional features has, however, complicated the experience as well. Users must now know how to navigate an EPG's menu structure, and use a remote control that can have dozens of buttons. Accordingly, there is an ever-present need to balance the introduction of new features without overcomplicating the television viewing experience.